DRAMAtical All-mates
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: Días normales para nuestros queridos All-mates favoritos. Yaoi, diversas parejas, distintos capítulos.
1. ¡Ren-san! Ren x Todos

**_Bueno, no pude resistirme a escribir esto xD Lo publique en una página de Dmmd en face que administro y gusto, espero que aquí igual les guste nwn No pongo a los personajes que aparecen aquí porque son demasiados xD_**

**_Daisuke: Pero Kary, tu trajiste a alguien .-. *Es mi All-mate, es un cachorro de puma pero esta en su versión online la cual es humano con orejas y cola de puma*_**

**_Yo: Ya lo sé Dai, era sorpresa pero ñeh! Damas! (Y caballeros) Ren! *Se escuchan aplausos*_**

**_Ren: Gracias por invitarme Ka._**

**_Yo: Oh no es problema Ren x3_**

**_Daisuke: Sabes que ella escribe Yaoi cierto? ¬¬_**

**_Ren: Q-Qué?! O-O_**

**_Yo: Aquí vamos! :3 *Agarra a su All-mate y le tapa la boca pero este se la lame en venganza* AHH DAISUKE NO HAGAS ESO!_**

* * *

Ren cerro los ojos pero no para entrar a modo suspensión, sino que entró un rato en línea. Era un día caluroso en Midorijima y su pelaje no ayudaba mucho, por eso decidió entrar a la red pensando que estaría más fresco, pero se equivoco. No estaba tan caluroso como afuera pero seguía haciendo calor, su vestimenta molestaba por lo que la desactivo quedándose solo en pantalones.

-¡Ren-chan!-. Grito una chillona voz muy alegremente.

-Mierda... H-Hola Clara-. Respondió nervioso volteando a ver a la chica vestida de blanco y rosa con una cinta en el cabello, en estatura apenas le llegaba al hombro.

-¡Que curioso encontrarte aquí! ¿Es por el calor de afuera cierto? Yoshi-chan me dejo entrar a la red durante un rato-. Comento Clara colgándose de su brazo.

-S-Si, esta haciendo mucho calor en Midorijima-. Dijo con una ligera mueca, en estos momentos prefería morirse de calor.

-Al menos no estaremos aburridos, podemos conversar y pasar tiempo juntos Ren-chan-. Sugirió la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

-Clara, Ren, que alegría encontrarlos por aquí-. Voltearon encontrándose a Beni quien les miraba divertido.

-Hola Beni-. Saludo Ren aliviado de que su amigo viniera en su ayuda, Clara resoplo.

-Hola Beni, lo siento pero Ren y yo pensábamos pasear un rato así que...-. Mantuvo aferrado el brazo del mayor.

-Pues los acompaño, entre más mejor ¿No?

-Agh, te estoy diciendo que...

-¡Ren-san!-. Grito una tierna e infantil voz.

De quien sabe donde apareció un niño rubio con un gorro de orejas de conejo, era extraño que no lo hayan notado considerando que estaba vestido casi en su totalidad por verde. En un rápido movimiento logro que Clara se alejara del mayor quedando él en su lugar, lucía muy emocionado.

-Eh... ¿Quién eres tu?-. Pregunto Ren desconcertado, se le hacía familiar de alguna forma.

-Oh esta es mi otra versión online, soy Usagimodoki-. Se presentó el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh claro, el All-mate de Noiz-. Dijo Ren asintiendo.

-¡Exacto! He escuchado que usted y su dueño eran grandes jugadores, así que ¡Por favor juegue Rhyme conmigo!-. Pidió abrazando al mayor con emoción sin notar que lo había sonrojado.

-E-Eh...

-Oi, mocoso, dudo que Ren tenga tiempo para juegos de niños-. Dijo Beni burlón.

-¡No te metas pajarraco viejo!-. Grito Usagi molesto con las manitas en puños frente al pelirrojo.

-¡¿A quién llamas pajarraco viejo mocoso orejón?!-. Grito igual de molesto Beni inclinándose un poco mirando al niño.

-¡A ti anciano!

-¡Niñato mimado!

-¡Vejestorio!

-¡Maldito crío!

-¿Se pueden callar? Todo ese ruido es molesto-. Comento alguien junto a ellos tranquilamente.

Voltearon viendo a un tipo con el cabello rosa fumando un puro, Beni no tardo nada en reconocerlo. Rápidamente frunció el ceño y le apunto.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces TU aquí?!-. Grito obviamente molesto. El mayor le miro con indiferencia.

-¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso para entrar en la red?-. Pregunto enarcando una ceja enojando más al pelirrojo.

-Tu... maldito, ¡Me refiero a por qué apareces donde estamos nosotros!

-Ah eso, ustedes dos estaban haciendo mucho ruido y vine a ver que sucedía-. Respondió Tori restandole importancia al asunto.

-¡Él empezó!-. Grito Usagimodoki apuntando al japones.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Quién fue el mocoso que me insulto?!

Tori tosió llamando su atención, voltearon a verlo y el pelirosa se quito el puro exhalando todo el humo en sus rostros, ambos tosieron estrepitosamente intentando alejar el humo con las manos.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no fue amable!-. Dijo Clara cruzándose de brazos junto a Tori.

Este la miro y también le lanzo una pequeña bocanada de humo provocando que la chica tosiera. Ren los miraba con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

-Eh... ¡W-Wah!-. Dijo al sentir que lo atraían hacia atrás.

-¡Hola Ren-san!

-Yujuu Ren

-A-Ah... Hersha, Welter, q-que alegría verlos-. Dijo Ren volteando a verlos.

Dos jóvenes algo parecidos tanto en sus vestimentas como colores, solo que el más alto tenía el cabello largo y esponjado con ojos afilados como de gato, el otro tenía el cabello largo liso amarrado en una coleta baja detrás de su cabeza con dos mechones cayendo en su rostro, en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas como escamas y al sonreír mostraba un par de colmillos.

-El gusto de encontrarlo es nuestro Ren-san-. Dijo Hersha posicionándose junto a él colgándose de su brazo.

-Esperamos no provocarle descontento-. Dijo Welter apoyando la barbilla en el hombro descubierto de Ren, el cual se arrepentía de haber cambiado su vestimenta.

-N-No se preocupen, p-pero tengo calor así que ¿Podrían alejarse por favor?-. Pidió nervioso.

-Oh pero no hace tanto calor por aquí Ren-. Comentó Welter pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Además Ren-san, estas frío-. Añadió Hersha enroscando los delgados brazos en su torso, eso le provocó un escalofrío.- ¿Ve? Tiene frío...

Estos dos se estaban apegando _**DEMASIADO**_ a él y sus amigos no parecían darse cuenta, por suerte sintió el llamado de Aoba y, desesperado, sin siquiera despedirse se desconectó causando que Hersha y Welter cayeran al suelo.

-Mierda-. Dijo Welter molesto.

-Calma, ya será para la próxima-. Dijo Hersha confiado.

* * *

Ren abrió los ojos aliviado de ya no estar conectado y miro a Aoba.  
-Ren, solo te quería avisar que iré a dejar un paquete, puedes quedarte y seguir en línea si quie...  
-¡NO! N-No me quiero volver a conectar en un buen rato-. Dijo el All-mate con un escalofrío entrando en el bolso de Aoba, este enarco una ceja pero le resto importancia.

* * *

_**Ren:... O/O**_

**_Daisuke: Te lo dije..._**

**_Yo: Hay no fue para tanto ¬¬_**

**_Hersha: Kary-chan tiene razón :3 *Aparece de la nada y detrás de él viene Welter con una sonrisa asustando a Ren*_**

**_Welter: A mi me gusto -w-_**

**_Yo: Ven? Gracias por apoyarme chicos x3 *Los abraza y su All-mate rueda los ojos molesto* Daisuke cosita! Te pusiste celoso! _**

**_Daisuke: Q-Qué?! C-Claro que no!_**

**_Yo: No me engañas pequeño Tsundere! *Suelta a los invitados y abraza por el torso a su compañero*  
_**

**_Daisuke: Kary-chan estamos en público u/u_**

**_Ren: Son adorables :)_**

**_Welter: Tu también eres adorable Ren ¬u¬_**

**_Hersha: Se lo podemos demostrar Ren-san *Se acercan a Ren por detrás abrazándolo*_**

**_Ren:... AYÚDENME!_**

**_Hersha: Eso es cruel -w- *Le enrosca más los brazos en torno a la cintura MUY cerca de su cadera*_**

**_Welter: Vamos Ren, juguemos un rato *Prácticamente le respira en el oído*  
_**

**_Ren: T/T_**

**_Daisuke: Deberíamos ayudarlo .-._**

**_Yo: Estas loco?! VAMOS CHICOS QUIERO VER UN TRÍO!_**

**_Ren y Daisuke:..._**

**_Ren: Kary-chan esta loca._**

**_Daisuke: Me lo dices a mi? -_-_**

**_Yo: La locura es buena ¬¬ Como sea no pondré que esta terminado porque tengo más planes para esto -w- BYE!_**

**_*Daisuke: _**_**Significa salvar, socorrer, auxiliar. Algún día les contaré por qué xD**_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Te amamos Welter x Hersha x Ren

**_WHAT´S UP EVERYBODY?! Ok no xD Les traigo un poquito de Hard ¬u¬_**

**_Daisuke: Un poquito?! Esto es perversión total!_**

**_Ren: Sobretodo: ME VIOLAN! *Le tapo la boca*_**

**_Kary: No hagas spoiler Ren ¬¬_**

**_Daisuke: Kary... *Le tapo la boca también*_**

**_Kary: Ignorando a estos dos...*Me miran molestos*... Disfruten de... HARD! XD_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES PARA +18 AÑOS! SI HAY ALGÚN MENOR DE EDAD LEERÁ ESTO BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO! ESCENAS FUERTES Y VIOLACIÓN!  
_**

**_Ren: SE LOS DIJE! *Le vuelvo a tapar la boca*_**

* * *

Ren abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz de su alrededor. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que se hallaba en línea, específicamente en lo que parecía una habitación decorada con tonos azules marinos y negros. Se encontraba en una cama suave, pero cuando intento mover las manos estas estaban encadenadas en algún lugar de la habitación el igual que sus tobillos, tenía movilidad por suerte, aunque vio, con vergüenza, que se encontraba desnudo.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-. Susurro con un ligero sonrojo mirando alrededor.

No lograba ver donde es que sus cadenas empezaban, solo podía moverse lo suficiente en la cama. Intento buscar algún lugar o algo que le ayudara en la habitación, pero los colores y las lámparas que se encontraban junto a la cama no ayudaban mucho. Entonces vio dos pares de ojos que le observaban en la oscuridad, eran de un azul brillante casi celeste que brillaban con intensidad. Ren, sonrojado, atrajo las rodillas al pecho abrazándolas para cubrir un poco su desnudes.

-¿Quién está ahí?-. Pregunto alegrado de no haber tartamudeado.

Los portadores de aquellos ojos salieron de entre las sombras mostrándose. Uno era alto con el cabello largo y esponjoso como una melena, sus ojos eran afilados iguales a los de un felino y en su sonrisa se notaban un par de pequeños colmillos. El otro era un poco más bajo con el cabello largo y liso atado en una coleta baja con dos mechones cayendo a un lado de su rostro, sus ojos también eran afilados pero como un reptil, en el cuello y las mejillas tenía unas marcas parecidas a escamas y en su sonrisa se veían dos colmillos un poco más grandes que los de su compañero. Ambos tenían ropajes similares.

-Que alegría que hayas despertado Ren-san-. Dijo el más bajo.

-Nos alegra saber que logramos conectarte a la red, dinos ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-. Pregunto el de melena con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Estaba en el bolso de Aoba y él estaba hablando con alguien… Esperen ¿Dónde está Aoba?-. Pregunto Ren frunciendo el ceño sin cambiar la posición.

-Oh no te preocupes por él, esta con nuestros dueños-. Dijo el de cabello liso con un movimiento de su mano ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son sus dueños?-. Pregunto con cautela.

-Trip-. Dijo el más alto.

-Virus-. Dijo su compañero.

-¿Son los All-mates de los gemelos?-. Pregunto con sorpresa el encadenado.

-No son gemelos-. Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea yo soy Hersha-. Se presento el más bajo.

-Yo soy Welter, un placer el conocerte al fin Ren-. Se presento el más alto con una nueva sonrisa sentándose en el borde de la cama, Ren se alejo un poco.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Muy simple Ren-san, somos sus admiradores-. Respondió Hersha sentándose al otro lado de la cama con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Q-Qué?-. Todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento a Ren.

-Nos gustas Ren, queremos que estés con nosotros-. Le susurro Welter al oído lamiendo despacio provocando un escalofrío en el contrario.

-Lo queremos solo para nosotros-. Susurro Hersha deslizándose igual que una serpiente más cerca de él, específicamente a su cuello.

-N-No, ¿Q-Qué vas a…?-. No pudo terminar la frase, los ligeramente ásperos labios del chico se comenzaron a deslizar por la blanquecina piel de su cuello.

Debido a las cadenas no mucho pudo hacer por intentar detenerlo, los labios se arrastraron lentamente buscando algún punto sensible hasta dar con él, rozo una parte del cuello ajeno causándole un pequeño gemido. Aprovechándose de esa ventaja mordió con algo de fuerza el lugar dejando una visible marca roja, la lamio lentamente mostrando otra cosa, su lengua estaba ligeramente partida en dos, como la de una serpiente. Welter se posiciono detrás de Ren volviendo los labios a su oído, solo que esta vez mordió el lóbulo con fuerza.

-¡AHH!-. Grito de dolor el más bajo cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Poco le importo su grito al agresor, este lamió la sangre deleitado, sus manos se dirigieron al desnudo pecho del encadenado rozando lentamente sus pezones. Hersha bajo los besos del cuello a la clavícula dejando igualmente una marca roja ahí antes de ir hacia uno de los pezones, donde paso su partida lengua varias veces. Por más que intento aguantarse, Ren no pudo evitar el gemir algunas veces, sobre todo cuando Hersha cambio la lengua por sus afilados dientes mordiendo con algo de fuerza, además de que la mano de Welter se encargaba del pezón restante retorciendo y apretándolo.

El joven "león" dejo su oído para dirigirse a su cuello mordiéndolo para dejar igualmente una notoria marca roja. Hersha en cambió subió de vuelta al rostro de Ren besándole pasando su traviesa lengua a la boca ajena, el encadenado intento poner aunque fuera algo de resistencia pero su oponente le tomo el rostro firmemente mientras su lengua jugaba con la suya. Al final Ren se separó un poco para soltar un gemido cuando sintió una cálida mano que había empezado a masajear su miembro, Welter sonrió victorioso al notar cómo se ponía más duro.

Hersha sonrió metiendo dos dedos en la boca de Ren manchándolos de saliva antes de llegar a su entrada metiendo ambos enseguida, eso provocó un grito de dolor en el contrario además de un par de lágrimas. Aquella estrecha cavidad presionaba deliciosamente sus dedos y comenzó un lento vaivén, se deleito viendo la cara sollozante de Ren. Welter mordió su hombro moviendo con más rapidez su mano presionando la punta cuando llegaba a ella, su mano libre se encargaba de no desatender los erectos pezones de su invitado.

-D-Deténganse… ¡Ah! ¡P-Por favor! ¡Ngh! ¡No más!-. Pidió Ren entre gemidos.

-Tu rostro dice otra cosa Ren-. Opino Welter acelerando un poco más su mano causando un sonoro gemido en el contrario.

-Así es Ren-san, solo queremos que se sienta bien-. Apoyo Hersha insertando un tercer dedo al tiempo que se movía con más rapidez.

-P-Pero…-. El encadenado no pudo decir mucho más cuando se le escapo un gemido especialmente alto llegando al orgasmo.

Sus raptores sonrieron viendo como se corría manchando su propio abdomen, con rapidez y paciencia comenzaron a lamerlo todo. Welter, aun con algo en su boca, se acerco a Ren para besarle hambriento mordiendo con algo de fuerza su labio antes de enroscar sus lenguas. Mientras tanto Hersha se encargo de terminar de limpiar el torso del invitado, le hizo una seña a su compañero y este sonrió separándose del contrario.

-Bien Ren, vamos a hacer otra cosa…-. Le susurro el más alto volteándolo suavemente.

Hersha se sentó desabrochándose el pantalón y bajándose el bóxer lo suficiente para liberar su creciente erección, Ren supo enseguida lo que debía hacer e iba a reclamar enseguida pero se le escapo un jadeo al sentí algo tibio y resbaloso en su entrada. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que Welter estaba haciendo. La "serpiente" sonrió aprovechándose de que Ren continuaba soltando gemidos introdujo su miembro en su boca, el invitado no tuvo más opción que hacer lo pedido.

Trago saliva comenzando un ligero vaivén, aunque era difícil estar tranquilo en un momento así considerando que la lengua de Welter se paseaba dentro de su entrada. Hersha enredo sus finos dedos en el cabello de su invitado marcándole un ritmo más rápido, su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa que cabreo a Ren. No iba a soportar todo esto, llego a la punta del miembro contrario mordiéndolo con toda la fuerza que pudo utilizando sus colmillos.

-¡AH! Jajaja, mira nada más Welter, nuestro querido Ren-san se está haciendo el rudo con nosotros-. Hersha simplemente se rio.

-Muy mal Ren, eso merece un castigo-. Opino Welter volviendo la atención a su entrada volviendo a meter su lengua.

-Será mejor que continúe Ren-san, o su castigo será peor-. Comento el más bajo empujando su cabeza contra su miembro.

Ren casi hizo una arcada, el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezclaba con el sabor semi-amargo del líquido pre-seminal. Además sus gemidos apenas le dejaban tomar un poco de aire, Welter no estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con su parte trasera, también estaba erecto otra vez. Entonces sintió que algo se ajustaba a su miembro presionándolo con algo de fuerza impidiendo así que se corriera, gimió de dolor. Intento ver que era pero justo en ese momento otro sabor llego con fuerza a su boca: Sabor a semen, Hersha había llegado con un siseo.

Se separó tragando un poco por error tosiendo el resto, sus labios y su barbilla quedaron manchados. Sin importarle eso, y sin darse cuenta de que Welter ya no estaba cerca de su trasero, miro a su miembro. Este se encontraba aprisionado por una correa causando que no pudiera correrse. Sintió una respiración muy cerca de su oído.

-Ese es solo la primera parte de tu castigo, la segunda parte viene después de que yo me haya corrido, es lo más justo-. Dijo Welter con una sonrisa tomando el lugar de Hersha.

Se bajo los pantalones dejando a la vista solo sus bóxers con su erección en ellos. Ren solo quería que todo terminara de una vez, bajo la prenda del contrario lamiéndose los labios un poco antes de comenzar un vaivén lento, las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, pero entre más rápido esto más rápido acabaría todo. Escuchaba como Welter soltaba un par de gruñidos empujando su cabeza con más fuerza, iba a moverse más rápido pero un estremecimiento de dolor lo detuvo, Hersha había metido dos dedos en su entraba haciendo un brusco movimiento de tijeras.

Nada podía hacer más que ignorarlo puesto que Welter continuaba moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo en un movimiento cada vez más rápido, las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver algo. Lágrimas de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, lágrimas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el trasero, lágrimas por lo que ese par de sádicos sexuales le estaban haciendo. Pero Ren no tenía idea de que las cosas se pondrían mucho, mucho peor para él…

Welter finalmente se vino con un gruñido muy parecido a un ronroneo, Ren volvió a toser lo que quedo en su boca limpiando lo que se escurría con el dorso de la mano, no se dio cuenta de las sonrisas cómplices de Hersha y Welter. La serpiente le tomo por detrás de las piernas alzándolo antes de entrar en él de una sola estocada, a pesar de que le habían preparado un montón anteriormente el dolor que le atravesó fue horrible.

-¡AAAHHH!-. Grito apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-Jajaja, Ren la segunda parte de tu castigo continúa ahora-. Dijo Welter sonriendo maliciosamente acercándose.

-¿A-A que te refieres?-. Pregunto tragando con dificultad.

Por toda respuesta el león se colocó delante de él, otra vez erecto, y se acerco a la ya ocupada entrada del encadenado. Ren comprendió lo que pensaba hacer y su expresión asustada cambio a una de terror puro, pero no iba a lograr reclamar a tiempo. Hersha salió un poco de él lo suficiente para que su compañero juntara sus miembros antes de comenzar a entrar con algo de dificultad en la estrecha cavidad de Ren. Decir que dolía era quedarse corto.

Grito. Grito como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Sollozo mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió un hilo de sangre escurrir por su barbilla, este fue lamido por la ligeramente áspera lengua de Welter. Enterró las uñas tanto en el brazo de Hersha como en el de Welter aunque claro, poco les importo a estos. Se movían dentro de él con algo de dificultad pero con más rapidez de la que creyó, uno de los dos rozaba constantemente aquel punto en su interior que le hacía gemir, gemidos de placer y dolor salían de su boca casi al mismo tiempo siendo una mezcla de ambos.

Sentía la presión en su estómago que le indicaba que estaba en su límite, pero su palpitante miembro estaba aprisionado sin oportunidad de eyacular. Entre sus lágrimas miro suplicante al león, este, sudando, sonrió un poco y miro a su compañero, este dio su aprobación al encontrarse también al borde. Desataron la correa de Ren el cual con un grito se dejo ir.

Hersha y Welter sintieron como su entrada se cerraba apretándoles con fuerza, sisearon y gruñeron respectivamente eyaculando en el interior de su prisionero, su semen mezclado se escurrió entre sus miembros y al sacarlos escurría casi por completo del interior de Ren. Le miraron viendo que había caído inconsciente luego del orgasmo, le recostaron con ternura en la cama besando cada uno su mejilla.

Así fueron pasando los días, las semanas hasta convertirse en 3 meses. Tres meses en los cuales Ren se preguntaba ¿Cuándo iba a acabar toda esta pesadilla? Al igual que su dueño a Welter le gustaba jugar con los pasteles, lo comprobó en varias ocasiones. En cambio a Hersha le gustaba el vino y le gustaba dárselo boca a boca sin importar si algo se escurría, lo lamía después sin importar en que parte de su cuello cayera. Permanecía encadenado en aquella cama completamente desnudo a merced de los distintos juegos con los distintos juguetes de ese par.

También se acordaba de lo que le habían dicho esos dos, que Aoba estaba con sus dueños. Si él estaba siendo torturado sexualmente de esa forma no quería ni pensar en cómo estaría el Seragaki. Siendo humanos quizás era peor, ¿Cómo fue posible que Hersha, Welter y él pudieran hacer todo eso? Sus secuestradores le explicaron una vez mientras le alimentaban que sus dueños les habían instalado un programa especial y cuando ellos ya tenían a Aoba, les entregaron lo que ellos querían: A Ren. Lograron instalarle también el programa y ahí fue cuando despertó, desnudo y encadenado.

Ahora se encontraba durmiendo de lado en la cama. Hersha y Welter se recostaron a su lado cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y le abrazaron suavemente, en cuanto le dieron un tierno beso en el cuello Ren comenzó a moverse.

-Shh, descanse Ren-san-. Susurro Hersha suavemente en su oído.

-Y no olvides algo Ren-. Susurro Welter igual de suave en su otro oído. Ren estaba otra vez cayendo dormido.

-Te amamos…-. Fue lo último que escucho de esos dos antes de volver a dormir.

* * *

**_Ren:..._**

**_Daisuke: Ren amigo, ¿Estas bien? *Ren le agarra de la camiseta y lo sacude*_**

**_Ren: BIEN?! CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI ME ACABAN DE VIOLAR!?_**

**_Kary: Es un mundo alterno, es algo así como lo que te paso a ti con el Bad End de los rubios *Ruedo los ojos*_**

**_Ren: Y TU! *Me agarra de los hombros sacudiéndome* Por qué tenías que escribir esto!?_**

**_Kary: Eh por qué quería? *Ren parece a punto de ahorcarme, Daisuke me agarra y me esconde detrás de él*_**

**_Daisuke: Ren, mejor tomate un momento para relajarte..._**

**_Ren: ... *Se va a un rincón a llorar por el trauma*_**

**_Kary: *Abrazo a Daisuke por la cintura mirando por debajo de su brazo a Ren* Ni que fuera para tanto *Saco la lengua*_**

**_Daisuke: *Suspira y simplemente me palmea la cabeza*_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
